Documents of the East India Trading Company
These are the official documents of the East India Trading Company, and their meanings. Charters Founding Charter Governor and Company of Merchants of London Trading into the East Indies 31 December 1600 This document is a petition and request for a charter to found a company of traders, and to sail to India under the flag of Great Britain. I, Sir James Lancaster, solemnly swear to serve Queen Elizabeth I, and any furthermore monarchs of England. With this signed charter, permission is hereby granted to start the East India Trading Company. Signed, Sir James Lancaster Queen Elizabeth Tudor Current Possession: King George II Charter to Establish Foothold in India Charter to Establish Factories Under Permission of Emperor Nuruddin Salim Jahangir 1612 This charter hereby grants permission to build and establish factories under the direction of the Indian emperor, Nuruddin Salim Jahangir. With this signed charter, Sir Thomas Roe of the East India Trading Company is hereby granted rights to establish English foothold in the foreign land of India. Signed, Sir Thomas Roe King James Stuart I Current Possession: King George II (Original copy), Lord Jeremiah Garland Pond (second copy) Charter to Establish a New World Company Charter to Establish Foothold in the Caribbean Sea 1697 This charter hereby establishes the ability of a settler fleet to launch from England to Port Royal, under the direct command of Sir Samuel Harrington, in the name of Great Britain and the East India Trading Company. Along with this fleet, all necessary supplies, soldiers, and economic papers may be shipped as well. Signed, Sir Samuel Arthur Percival Aberforth Harrington Captain Giratina Origin Forme King William Stuart III Current Possession: King George II (original copy), Lord Samuel Harrington, Lord Giratina Forme, and Lord Pablo Swordmaster (holder of second copies) Charter's 1st Renewal 1704 Due to the time limit having run out of the Charter to Establish Foothold in the Caribbean Sea, the charter is up for renewal. Under grant of Queen Anne, Lord Samuel Harrington may launch a fleet at any time, with said supplies, under the name of Great Britain and the East India Trading Company. However, six months notice must be granted before launching said fleet to the New World. In addition, ten percent of all profits made off of natural resources must be sent to Her Majesty, Queen Anne. Signed, Lord Samuel Arthur Percival Aberforth Harrington Commander Giratina Origin Forme Lieutenant Commander Pablo Swordmaster Queen Anne Stuart Current Possession: King George II (original copy), Lord Samuel Harrington, Lord Giratina Forme, and Lord Pablo Swordmaster (holder of second copies) Charter's 2nd Renewal 1710 Due to the unfortunate passing of Queen Anne Stuart, the Charter to Establish Foothold in the Caribbean Sea must be granted by the newest monarch of the House of Hanover. All former conditions apply, with the add-on that twelve percent of all profits from East India Trading Company's selling of foreign goods we sent to His Majesty, King George Louis. Signed, Lord Samuel Arthur Percival Aberforth Harrington Commander Giratina Origin Forme Lieutenant Commander Pablo Swordmaster King George Louis of Hanover Current Possession: King George II (original copy), Lord Samuel Harrington, Lord Giratina Forme, and Lord Pablo Swordmaster (holder of second copies) Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:Fan Documents Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play